Sidequests
Most sidequests are only lightly hinted at, if at all. But while subtle, there are a number of sidequests in Okage: Shadow King. The sidequests are ordered by appearance. Several appear and can be started early on, however many cannot be completed entirely until later in the game. Love Fortune Teller Masters While it's more of a game mechanic than a sidequest, Ari is presented with dialogue options in response to other characters, questions, and situations. Sometimes, other characters will ignore him or will respond the same way, regardless of what the player chooses. Although it appears that your choices don't have a bearing on the story, this is actually not the case. From the beginning of the game, Ari's responses affect his compatibility with six characters (Ari's Father, Julia, Stan, Rosalyn, Marlene, and the Mysterious Woman in Tenel Forest). There are two main methods of increasing compatibility: #Choosing options that show direct favor, such as defending someone in an argument. Opportunities for this appear most often for Rosalyn, Stan, and Marlene making them easier to establish compatibility with. #Choosing options that conform to your target's ideal, such as being enthusiastic, unassertive, comedic, etc. Because there are fewer opportunities to speak with Ari's Father, Julia, and Mysterious Woman, their compatibility relies more heavily on this method. By speaking to the Love Fortune Teller Masters No. 1, 2, an 3 located at the inns in Tenel, Madril, and Rashelo respectively, the player can find out which character Ari has the highest compatibility with. In Chapter 5, the Love Fortune Teller Masters will tell Ari that they're packing up and moving on but will suggest Ari sees the person he's most compatible with. If he does, that person will give him a unique item that cannot be obtained anywhere else in the game. It's recommended that a player should carefully decide which of the six items they want, as they can only obtain one. Ari's Father Cheerful, enthusiastic, and diplomatic responses will increase Ari's Father's compatibility, as well as agreeing with, flattering, and humoring him. His reward is the A of Spades, Epros' strongest weapon. Stan Being subordinate, rude to others (not Stan), stroking Stan's ego and supporting his desire to spread evil and chaos will increase his compatibility, as well as siding with him in arguments and insulting Rosalyn. His reward is a permanent stat boost of +5 DEF and +5 LP Julia Choosing the most quiet, passive, and indecisive dialogue options, avoiding other women like the plague, and favoring her in conversations will maintain high compatibility with Julia. Her reward is the Owl Amulet which increases Magic Evasion, an invisible but existent stat. Rosalyn Agreeing with Rosalyn, insulting Stan and choosing heroic responses increases her compatibility. Keeping her in your party is advisible to allow for more opportunities to do so. Her reward is the Gallant Rapier, her strongest weapon. Marlene Showing subservience to Marlene, kindness, and familiarity (such as addressing her as Marlene instead of Princess) will increase her compatibility. Her reward is the Reunion Outfit, Ari's strongest armor. Mysterious Woman Choosing options that favor no one, holding everyone at arms length, and being as caustic and sarcastic as possible will result in compatibility with the Mysterious Woman. Her reward is the Daymare Ring, an accessory that increases Evasion, an invisible but existent stat. Resell Miniquests While not full sidequests, there are a few instances in which non-playable characters will give you items that you can sell later for minor profit. • Early in the game when you first enter Tenel, you can speak to the Butcher who will sell you Ground Beef for 20 sukel. The following day, his stock will be depleted due to the water shortage and will ask to buy it back for 30 sukel. • After defeating the ghost in the Tenel Church cellar and restoring the town's water supply, you can speak to the Blacksmith who will give you a Fruit Knife. This can be sold to the Assistant Boy in the Madril weapon shop for 300 sukel. If you decline, he'll increase his offer to 400 sukel. 'Item Exchange Sidequest' Presumably due to her senility, your Grandmother gives you a Mere Pebble to give to the Baker while seeing you off you off for your adventure. But doing so will initiate the quest and reveal her life lesson that even unassuming objects that appear useless have value and can be just what someone needs. The Baker tells you that she has a gap in her oven just the size of your Pebble and gives you Bread Crusts in thanks. By the bridge near the circus tent, a Wandering Artist is sketching the river with charcoal but has no eraser. Bread Crusts however are a good substitute and he exchanges one of his old brushes for them. In the Gear Love house in Madril, a Gear Freak is trying to clean the lint out of her favorite gear, and she exchanges a Rare Gear from her collection for the Worn Brush. In Rashelo, the Lighthouse Keeper needs a Rare Gear to fix the lighthouse, and in exchange for it he gives you a Penlight. In Highland Village, a man in a house is looking for something in his house but can't see it because it's too dark in his house. He is able to find it by using the Penlight, and in exchange for your help he gives you a BrokenGun, and he suggests that you can sell it to an antique lover. After receiving the Gun, go back to Ari's house and talk to Ari's Father, who is a known antique lover. In exchange for the item, he gives you the Unicorn's Horn, a Guard Equipment item that gives the user a strong resistance to all status ailments. 'Sword of Gear' 32 Tiny Gears litter the ground throughout the various locations in Okage: Shadow King, but are not visible and can only be found if Ari steps on them. While 32 exist, only 30 are needed to receive the Sword of Gear, Ari's strongest weapon. Tenel Forest # Along the northern side of Ari's house, behind the metal tower # In front of the bridge past the circus (impossible to miss) # Directly after crossing the first bridge, follow the western path leading under the bridge to the gear # Continuing north from the northern lakeshore, walk through stone outcroppings and bushes to find the gear # At the end of the thin trail that runs along the the northeastern lakeshore # After meeting Kisling, cross the bridge behind him and walk to the bushes by the first tree on the eastern side of the path # Off to the side of the path leading to the Big Tree Hole, there's a hidden slope that leads to the water # At the base of the single tree growing on the north side of the path leading to Madril Rumille Plain # Next to the waterfall, following the north bank of the river to the east # On the same river, following the south bank to the west # Rounded area on the western cliff wall, right after the grass turns to sand # On the eastern cliff wall north of the Transverse Tunnel entrance in a small indentation # Behind a stone standing vertically south of the sand region # East of the previous Gear, there is a stone pillar stacked on two others. The Gear is in the inner point of the stones # By a rock on the southeast beach east of the bridge # At the base of the curly cliff in the southwest Pospos Snowfield # On the north end of the hot spring # Stick to the northern edge of the area heading east, the Gear will be found in the northeast area # Behind the Sealed Cave on the west edge of the island # Follow the tree line in the central east side of the map, heading south # Continuing the follow the trees, the next Gear is in an alcove # When you reach the end of the tree line, go around the last tree and follow the tree line north on the other side # By the tree near the Gearman's cottage on the southwest corner of the map # Follow the river to where it meets the wall Addashi Desert # Directly east of Triste, where a piece of the maze wall shows in between two boulders # Northern part of the map by the partially buried statue # On the east bank of the river at its northernmost point # West of the Deep Grave Pit on the cliff wall in an rounded indentation # Near the east opening of the maze along the northern edge of the cliff wall # Near a skeleton in the southwestern corner of the map # West of the Gear Tower, where a brick wall meets a huge rock. # Climb up the highest ledge on the Gear Tower 'Cyphertext Sidequest' After defeating the ghost in the Tenel Church basement and restoring water to the town, Tenel's elder will ask for you. When you speak with him, he'll inform you of a secret organization that uses coded messages called cyphertexts. He give you the first cyphertext and if you solve the riddle, and find the member in the location it descibes, you're considered a member yourself. Upon visiting the Church, you will be approached by the Tenel Elder, who rewards you with the Divine Shoes, a Guard Equipment item that gives the user +10 Agility. Miss Madril Sidequest After you defeat the Sewer Evil King and you have access the elevator to the 2nd level of Madril, speak with the beauty pageant winner, Miss Madril. She tells you that she's looking for someone "with spiky hair, intense eyes, who dresses well and will accept her with open arms" to be her "Prince Charming". In the Rumile Plains, obtain the Punk Wig, Cholesterol, and Chic Suspenders from treasure chests scattered throughout the area. There are also chests containing Lustrous Hair, Gorgeous Mascara, and Cool Vest, but these items do not provide any use. In the Rashelo restaurant, there is a boy who asks to see Ari's shadow. Letting him see Stan results in the boy giving you the Shiny Lens item. In a small house in Rashelo, there is a man identified as "Young Man in love with Miss Madril". Give him the Punk Wig, Cholesterol, Chic Suspenders, and Shiny Lens. Go back to the restaurant and ask the Barkeep how to talk to women. After he gives you a pickup line, return to the Young Man and talk to him, and he will leave his house for Madril. Back in Madril, go to Miss Madril's house and talk to her and the Young Man. He gives you the 1st Star Badge to show his gratitude. The 1st Star Badge is a Guard Equipment item that helps you dodge attacks and spells by increasing the user's evasion and magic evasion by 5 each. Research Center Sidequest On the 2nd level of Madril, there's a building of scientists who need money to fund their research. Once Kisling joins your party, they'll ask for increasingly higher donations in exchange for the products of their research. The amount you give has no bearing on the items you receive so feel free to choose the less expensive option. 'Message in a Bottle Sidequest' In Rashelo, examine the lighthouse twice. Stan will go in, and he finds a Letter Bottle inside and gives it to Ari. Near the circus grounds in Rumile Plain, there is a circus performer near the river who recommends writing a message and throwing the bottle into the river. Do this 3 times (it doesn't matter what message you choose to put in the bottle), each time retrieving the bottle on the beach directly east of the circus grounds. The first time retrieving the bottle will have your own message in it, the second time will have a response to your message, and the third time will include a message asking you to visit the writer in the Tenel Elder's house. On the second floor of the Elder's house, there is a girl sick in bed who thanks you for visiting and gives you the Hand Knit Cap, a Guard Equipment item that gives the user +1 to AP, DP, Luck, Agility, Evasion, and Magic Evasion. 'Candy Hunting' Candy, rare consumable items that permanently increases a stat, have a very low chance of being dropped by specific enemies. However, once Epros becomes a party member and his Soul Binding ability becomes available, it can be used on those enemies to obtain candy. NOTE: It's advisable to KO all enemies aside from the target, and then use the specific attacks listed below on the target enemy before attempting Soul Binding. 'Hopkins' Forgotten Sword' In several dungeons there are doors that are blocked by a "mysterious power." These doors can be opened with the hero Hopkins' former sword, known as the Forgotten Sword. On floor B3 of the Escapeless Abyss, a chest behind a sealed door contains the Legendary Leaf, which gives the user equipped with it +10 Luck. On floor B4 of the Big Tree Hole (the same floor you fought the Big Bull Evil King), there are 3 chests. On the left is a Whim Berry, a recovery item that restores a random amount of LP. On the left is a Skull Bottle, an item that can be used in battle to poison enemies. Directly ahead is the Iron Necklace, which gives the user equipped with it +10 Defense. There are two chests on floor B1 of the Sealed Cave. In the southeast corner is a Bountiful Nut, which restores 50 HP to all party members. In the southwest corner is the Ghostomicon, which is Kisling's best weapon an increases his AP by 60 and his Magic Evasion by 50.